


A Bed of Violets

by AnotherInsignificance



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crime Scenes, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Cyborgs, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I like hurting my characters, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Murder, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, but it's brief, really shitty technology speak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherInsignificance/pseuds/AnotherInsignificance
Summary: Being thrust into a whole new world, with nothing that looked familiar and two detectives trying to help her integrate back into society, was not on her bucket list. But it sure made for some interesting conversation starters.Kidnapped in the year 2020 and appearing in 2039, Isabella Gomez is lost with no way of going back home. Turned into something against her will, she must find a new normal in Detroit. Luckily, she has the help of a certain lieutenant and his android partner, who take her under their care and help her create a new life.Connor did not expect to find a teenage girl who was deemed missing nineteen years ago at a homicide scene, especially one who did not age a day since she was last seen. He's definitely not going to ignore the protective feeling he gets whenever he looks at her.There's a new definition to a term in his dictionary now.fam·i·lyA father, a brother, and a sister.And he thought being a deviant was hard enough.
Relationships: Connor & Detroit Police Department Officers (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Original Character(s), Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Bed of Violets

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me. This is really just a self indulgent fic that I'm posting so that I can motivate myself to continue writing this.
> 
> Also, if you do decide to read this, ignore any procedures or stuff that I may have missed in the investigation. I don't know enough about police work to be totally accurate haha.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

She was hearing noises again.

It sounded like... voices. Multiple voices that merged together, creating a beautiful chaos that she yearned for. The voices were also too quiet for her liking. She could not distinguish what they were saying, or how many people were in the... well, wherever she was being held. There was also multiple thumping noises. Footsteps? They varied in heaviness and stride.

The Man and the Woman almost never had guests over. It was like a blessing. Or maybe a curse.

'I'm right here!' She wanted to call out. 'Please, someone find me.'

But of course, she could not even make a sound.

The darkness that swallowed her entire being felt tighter than usual. Like it was tensing in anticipation, waiting for something to happen. What a stupid thought. She had been in the dark for who knows how long. All hope that she had experienced in the past were always killed like a bug under a boot. Who was to say that this was going to be different?

She hated the darkness.

She wanted to live again.

But all she could do then was listen to those new voices. She could not reach out to them, try as she might to move.

A set of footprints came closer to where she was. They were hefty, and they reminded her of how her old music teacher used to walk. Heavy footed, but with confidence. A slight limp that people avoided bringing up.

There was a gruff male voice that accompanied the footsteps. She guessed that he stopped near... wherever her body was. It was not like she could tell. She could not hear what he was saying, as if she were under water. But it was different from the Man's voice, and any voice that was not his was better than nothing.

She wanted so bad to move to that new man's voice, but her limbs were stuck. It was like they were filled with lead, encased in cement and then chained to a wall. It was a horrible feeling, claustrophobic.

Please sir, help me! Find me!

Like every time that the Couple had visitors, she tried to move. It was a desperate attempt for someone, anyone, to realize that she was there. She pushed with all her might.

What she could assume was adrenaline made her heart beat a little faster. Maybe this time. Maybe she'll be able to move.

A twitch. A finger in her right hand. Her whole wrist.

If she was able to feel her face, she would have been smiling. She managed to move a whole wrist this time.

A shout. The gruffy man was shouting. There was a rush as someone else's footsteps started to come her way. Her heartbeat quickened at the sound.

The voices were louder. The murky filter of noise in her ears let in a few words that she was able to understand, even if they were a little muffled.

"...she's breathing?"

"...she moved..."

"Stand back plea-"

So many people. She heard the multiple voices from before, only louder. Compared to the quiet that she was used to, this was a little too much for her starved ears.

Suddenly, a burst of electricity jolted through her body, making her gasp. It did not hurt, but it ran through her veins in a way that she had never felt before. It was a strange sensation.

A full body flinch went through her entire being, though the movement was sluggish, like she was underwater. She breathed in, finding the action hard to do. Wait, breathing? When was the last time she had breathed on her own like this? From what she could remember, there was a machine helping her breathe, because she certainly was not breathing on her own when he had taken her.

There was a tingly feeling starting at the tips of her fingers and toes and spreading to the rest of her limbs. She had not... felt anything in a long time. What was happening?

Another jolt of electricity coursed through her, making her gasp in surprise, and for the first time in forever, she opened her eyes.

Connor thought that the whole situation was, as Hank had so eloquently put it, fucked up.

That day had been a quiet one, so when they had gotten a call about a dead body inside what was thought to be an abandoned house, Connor was glad that he was given a distraction from the thoughts that had been brewing in his mind for the last couple of days.

The house itself was nothing out of the ordinary. It was built in the earlier years of the century, worn down from years of neglect. The roof was close to caving in and vegetation was already starting to grow along the side of the wall. The sun was starting to set, bathing the house in a cool orange tone, where it glinted on a cracked window from the second floor. It was a cliché sight to behold.

"Probably a squatter that managed to rot in there," Hank mumbled. They sat in Hank's car, staring at the scene ahead. Officers were already milling around, closing the area and directing passerby's away from the scene. Connor noticed Officers Person and Wilson were conversing near the front door of the house. They seemed to be debating on something, based on the way that Wilson's hands were animatedly moving around like he was trying to swat a fly, and Person's were crossed tightly on her chest while she scoffed and barked out a quick, "no way."

He wanted to agree with Hank. The building looked like it had not seen a living being in decades at least. Evidence nonexistent, he could only assume that a fight had broken out between a couple of homeless individuals and only one walked out alive.

"Whatever, let's get this shit over with so we can go home." Hank got out of the car and headed to the house. Connor noted how his leg, which he had injured at another crime scene a few weeks ago, only had a slight limp to it now.

With a sigh, he got out of the car as well and went to follow the lieutenant. He passed through the holographic tape, where a few officers were standing by, who nodded at him as he passed.

Though he wanted to get out of the cold as soon as possible, Connor held back to take a look at the outside of the house. Taking a quick trip around the perimeter, he noticed that a window at the back of the house was shattered, glass littering the grass and twinkling in the setting sun.

Rounding back to the front, he scanned for the area for any footprints. The freshly fallen snow prevented him from seeing all of the tracks, but he did manage to find a few footprints near the front of the door in the soil. The tracks belonged to a man's size 10.

"Connor, hey," someone called out to him. Connor turned around to find Officer Tina Chen walk up to him. She had been one of the first officers of the precinct that accepted him as a living being last year, a couple of months after the android revolution. Now, they were good friends, along with most of his coworkers.

"Hello Officer Chen," Connor said with a smile, falling into step beside her. "Please, tell me what you have so far."

"Right, so, a lady was walking her dog when she smelled something that she described as rotten coming from here. She went to investigate it and found the victim. She immediately called 911 at roughly around 3:15 pm. In my opinion, the case seems pretty open and shut, but I'll let you be the judge of that." She lead them both inside, meeting up with Hank, who was standing in the living room area, before turning around. "I'll leave you both to it."

"About time you showed up," Hank said, giving Chen a nod as she left. He motioned toward the body laying in the middle of the living room. "Go on, do your scanning thing."

"Facial recognition program, lieutenant," Connor corrected him as he moved to kneel beside the victim.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it both ways." Hank waved his hand around dismissively. "I'm going to check out the rest of this dump."

Connor chuckled under his breath before turning back to the victim. He laid in the middle of the living room, on top of what was once a worn down coffee table. One of his arms was broken underneath him, probably used to break his fall. Multiple splinters and shards of glass were stuck in what little Connor could see of his back, and there were two stab wounds in the left side of his chest. The victim himself looked nothing out of the ordinary. A tall, wide build, with a beer belly to boot. Grey hair that was matted with blood from a wound to his temple. A thin beard hid bruises along his jawline. His face was stuck in a look of shock, eyes wide open and mouth agape.

**RUNNING FACIAL RECOGNITION PROGRAM**

**Scanning...**

**DECEASED Torpes, Nicola // Height: 5'11 - Weight: 182.9 lbs**

**Born: 07 - 28 - 1984 // Death: Undetermined**

**Former Cyberlife employee.**

**Criminal record: Illegal android possession, illegal weapons possession, domestic abuse, etc.**

As Connor ran through Nicola Torpes' information in his database, he scanned along his body for any clues as to what had happened.

There was not much else to this man that he could connect back to this case. It was like the victim had fallen off the map a few years ago. There was not a lot of CCTV footage of Torpes for the past year or so. The last time that he was seen was the night of the revolution, where cameras caught him helping a wounded Traci to her feet and leading her away before seemingly disappearing as he avoided other cameras.

Looking down his unwounded arm, he noticed that Torpes' hand was covered in evaporated thirium. It covered his fingertips, reached underneath his nails, and was splashed along his palm.

Connor stopped scanning him and flinched back in disgust. He could only think of one reason why his fingers would be stained like this. Memories of another case that he had worked on a couple of months after the Android Revolution flashed in his mind. A mixture of disgust and anger was rolling through his stomach towards the victim, but he squashed it down as best as he could. There was no good in getting emotionally involved with the victim, lest it interfered with the investigation.

"Hey kid, you good over there?" Hank called from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Connor cleared his throat before getting back to work.

He ignored Hank's muttered, "if you say so," instead reaching a hand out to analyze the dried blood on Torpes' forehead.

**Scanning...**

**Type: AB+ // Approx. Three days old**

Finished with analyzing the body, he got up to investigate the rest of the clue markers lying around the house.

He headed to the nearest marker, which was placed next to a large kitchen knife covered in blood, laying under a window. Connor quickly analyzed it to confirm that it was Torpes' blood on the knife. There were also traces of evaporated Thirium on the handle, though it had no fingerprints.

Suspect is an android.

He walked into the kitchen, where Hank was currently looking through a pantry in the far wall.

"Now, why would an abandoned house have books on electrical work, android anatomy and... 'surgery for dummies'?"

Hank held the book up for Connor to see, who could only give a helpless shrug in return.

Connor went over to the kitchen counter, where there was an old set of rusty kitchen knives in the corner. The chef's knife matched the set, and there were traces of thirium around there too. Near the edge of the counter, he found bits of Red Ice, the crystals clashing with the blue of the thirium.

Aside from that, there were obvious signs of a tussle in the kitchen area. A worn down wooden chair had fallen beside the table, which had also been knocked to its side. Shattered glass littered the floor, and a broken window let in a slight breeze from the autumn air.

**Reconstructing...**

Connor watched as the program showed two characters, one of them being Torpes, as they stumbled into the kitchen from a nearby hallway, both trying to hit the other. Torpes shoved the other away from him, but that did little to help him as the second character reached up to punch him in the jaw. It sent him sprawling to the floor, bringing the chair and table with him. The other character lunged for him, but he just kicked them away as he attempted to stand again. The kick sent the character towards the knives, where it grabbed the murder weapon and tried to attack Torpes again. Torpes charged at the suspect and shoved it into a window, where its head broke the glass and sent shards flying everywhere.

**CLUE: Suspect is injured.**

From there, he watched as they ran into the living room. Torpes was about to lose, and he knew that, judging from the way he was trying to run to the door and make an escape. Unfortunately, the suspect caught up with him and pushed him, making him fall on the coffee table. The suspect fell on top of him, bringing the knife down, pulling it out, and doing it again. They then threw the weapon away and ran back to the hallway.

**CLUE: Suspect is still here.**

**END RECONSTRUCTION.**

Connor came back to the present to find Hank staring at him expectantly.

"You figured it all out already, didn't you?" Hank crossed his arms. "Go on, tell me what you got."

"Nicola Torpes, born July 28, 1984. Died approximately three days ago. He has a hefty criminal record, which includes illegal android possession, illegal weapons possession, and domestic abuse. Suspect is an android. It's worth mentioning that there are similar signs of Torpes having worked closely with androids, like Zlatko Androkinov. Based on the obvious signs of a struggle here, they had gotten into a fight. The suspect stabbed Torpes with the kitchen knife twice before fleeing back into the house."

"Shit, you mean they're still here?"

"Affirmative."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Go and find them already!"

Connor straightened up and pinpointed the trail of thirium that would lead them to their suspect.

He noticed a few drops here and there starting from the window, where it lead to the living room and back to the hallway, just like how his reconstruction program had showed him. He followed the trail down the hall, Hank hot on his heels.

He continued to follow it, where it went into a room at the end of the hall. He moved to open the door when Hank stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay behind me," he said, his gun already out and pointed to the floor.

Connor wanted to say, for the nth time since he had started working at the DPD again, that it would be more efficient if he were to go first, as androids are more durable than humans and as such can handle being in the front line, not to mention that his leg had not fully healed yet, but he held it back. For Hank's sake. So he stepped back and let Hank take the lead.

Hank slowly opened the door and pointed his gun out in front of him. The room was almost bare, save for the trail of thirium and, cliché enough as this situation was, a trap door in the middle of the floor. It was made of wood, made to blend with the floor.

"Don't know whether to be surprised or if I should have just expected it," Hank said with a role of his eyes as he let his arms down for the time being.

Connor walked in front of him to inspect the door. The dust covering the rest of the room did not cover the trap door, meaning it had been disturbed recently. Connor quickly ran his reconstruction program to make sure that the suspect had gone through the door like they suspected. Once it confirmed his suspicions, he looked at Hank and gave him a pointed look.

'Get ready.'

Hank brought his gun up again, steadying himself in front of the door. He nodded back to Connor.

'Ready.'

Connor swung the door up. It lead to a basement, steep wooden stairs leading down into the chasm. A soft glow was coming from somewhere on that floor, but they could not see the source of it from their position at the stairs. No android was waiting for them there.

Connor took a step to go down the stairs, but Hank stopped him once again.

"Call Chen and Person here for backup. I have a hunch we'll need it."

His LED flickered yellow as he tapped into the police radio line. "Officers Chen and Person. Requesting backup. We are in the open room in the first floor hall."

In thirty seconds flat, they arrived at the door, guns in their hands. Once they were told of the situation, they all went on guard, ready for whatever was down those stairs. One by one, they went down with Hank and the front and Person bringing up the rear.

What they were expecting at the bottom, it certainly was not this.

The scent of disinfectant bombarded their senses when they reached the bottom of the stairs, like they had just entered a hospital room instead of a basement. The air itself tasted like cleaning supplies.

Medical tables surrounded the floor along the wall, with surgical lights flickering over most of them. Bundles of wires were scattered on the floor, and a lot of them were covered in what Connor hoped was not blood. Rusty medical equipment and electrical tools sat on a desk near the middle of the room, next to a computer and a cushioned rolling chair with the fluff sticking out. A gigantic cylinder shaped object that reached the ceiling was situated beside the desk, a curtain drawn over it, covering the whole thing. Along with the surgical lights, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling, swaying from an invisible force.

The computer had multiple wires connected to the tubed object, hooked up to its many screens. The screen in the middle showed vital signs of someone, though Connor could not tell who. It was a very advanced vital screen monitor, as along with the heartbeat, blood pressure and body temperature of the unknown person, there were also vitals of the pressure of the brain and how much carbon dioxide they were breathing out. It beeped in a steady rate, the only thing that anyone could hear in the room. The quiet of the sound was deafening.

That was not the worst of it. There were androids strapped to many of the medical tables, some of them with their wiring ripped out of body parts and just exposed to the air. Most of them were dead, staring blankly up to the cracked ceiling, but Connor saw a quite a few that still twitched every now and then. One of the androids looked up when they entered with a hopeful smile.

"Are you police? Are the police here? They've come to save us, haven't they?" When he spoke, static blurred his words, and a trail of thirium trickled down from his mouth. A spark from the open wires in his head fell down to the floor before fizzling out.

"What the hell is this place?"


End file.
